Save me
by Llueeve
Summary: [Spoilers S4] "Lydia cierra los ojos, se acabó. Pronto se reunirá con Allison, Boyd y Aiden. —Hasta la vista, Lydia—Susurra Garrett en su oído".


Teen Wolf no me pertenece, es cosa de Jeff Davis y la MTV.

**Atención:** Spoilers 4ª temporada. Capítulo único.

* * *

**_Save me_**

* * *

El ruido de las manecillas del reloj es el único sonido que se escucha en la habitación, las voces hace tiempo que dejaron de susurrarle al oído y producirle escalofríos con sus lamentos.

Tiembla, pero no es de frío. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y éstas bajan silenciosas por sus mejillas. La sangre forma un charco a sus pies, llegando hasta sus botas nuevas, confundiéndose con la alfombra.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic- tac._

"_¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer cuando encuentre un cadáver, llamarte a ti primero?"_

Marca el número de teléfono por inercia, incapaz de despegar la vista del cuerpo que yace sin vida a sus pies.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos, y otro, y otro, y otro más. Salta el contestador.

Lo intenta de nuevo.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos… Contestador.

Una vez más.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…Contestador.

Cuelga.

Prueba con el siguiente número de teléfono.

El olor de la sangre se le mete en las fosas nasales, comienza a sentir náuseas.

—¿Lydia? —Contesta Kira al otro lado—¿Va todo bien?

—¿Sabes dónde está Stiles? He estado llamándole pero no me coge el teléfono…Necesito…—Coge aire, intentando calmarse—, necesito hablar con él.

—Está con…—Kira duda—, está con Malia. ¿Por? ¿Lydia dónde estás, seguro que va todo bien?

—¿Y Scott? ¿Sabes dónde está Scott? —Demanda, ignorando la pregunta anterior de la chica.

—Sí, espera—Al otro lado de la línea se escuchan una serie de ruidos, Lydia se muerde el labio, comienza a sentirse bastante mal—¿Lydia? —Es Scott—¿Estás bien?

—He encontrado al siguiente objetivo del Benefactor. Está muerto, Scott. La sangre aún está fresca.

—¿Dónde estás? —Suena preocupado—Sal inmediatamente de ahí, puede ser peligroso si el asesinato ha sido reciente…

Deja de prestar atención y alza la vista hacia el reloj, se ha parado. El móvil cae al suelo, Scott grita su nombre al otro lado, pero no es el único.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

Las voces han vuelto.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

Se tapa los oídos con las manos. Quiere que paren.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

El reloj se mueve de nuevo, Lydia suelta un grito ahogado: Las manecillas están girando en sentido contrario.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

Un ruido le sobresalta, parecen pasos; muy, muy pesados, resuenan por todo el piso de arriba. No está sola, el asesino sigue escondido en la casa.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

Tiene que salir de ahí como sea, ella también es un objetivo.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

Las voces la marean, cae de rodillas contra el suelo, empapándose las rodillas de sangre. Todavía está caliente, las náuseas la golpean.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

Los pasos cada vez se oyen más cerca.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

Intenta coger el móvil y llamar otra vez, pero la batería ha salido disparada tras el impacto.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

La puerta se abre, y está paralizada, de rodillas y empapada de sangre. El asesino cada vez está más cerca. ¿Dónde está Scott? ¿Dónde está Stiles?

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic**-¡cracks!**_ El reloj estalla, los cristales caen sobre ella, cortándole en la cara.

Las voces y los pasos dejan de oírse.

Lydia se levanta, corre hacia la ventana. Intenta abrirla pero está atascada, la golpea con todas sus fuerza, está demasiado dura.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

Las voces la rodean, gritándole al oído. La ventana empieza a ceder.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

Consigue abrirla del todo, la luz de la luna se refleja en su cara. A lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas de algún coche patrulla.

La puerta que da a la habitación se abre de par en par, Lydia se gira y se topa con la mirada perdida de Garrett y su sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Hola, Banshee—Saluda, alzando su cuchillo.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

—¿Preparada para morir?

_Corre._

Salta por la ventana, cayendo de bronces contra el suelo, si se ha hecho daño no le importa. Hace caso a los voces y sale corriendo, todo lo deprisa que puede. Garrett no se lo piensa dos veces y salta tras ella.

Sabe que en cuanto a velocidad, Garrett es muchísimo más rápido que ella así que probablemente la alcance enseguida, solo espera que Scott llegue a tiempo.

Se esconde tras uno de los muros de la casa, esperando que la oscuridad de la noche la envuelva con su manto y Garrett no pueda encontrarla.

—Te encontraré Banshee, no intentes esconderte—Grita—Te mataré como hice con el resto, no tienes escapatoria.

Avanza, pegada al muro, intentando no ser vista. Si consigue llegar al bosque, tendrá más posibilidades de salir con vida, además Scott y Kira no deben de andar muy lejos.

_Corre, Lydia._

Y así lo hace, corre hacia al bosque, buscando un sitio donde esconderse. Oculta entre los árboles. Pero Garrett es demasiado rápido, sale de la nada y la golpea, tirándole al suelo. Lydia se lleva una mano a la cabeza, dolorida.

—Estúpida, ¿En serio creías que te dejaría escapar? Vales demasiado dinero.

Gatea entre la tierra húmeda, intentando alejarse de él.

—No deberías cantar victoria antes de tiempo, Garrett—Responde, intentando ganar tiempo—Scott está de camino, estás acabado.

Garrett se ríe, su risa altera a las voces.

—No le temo a Scott McCall—Miente, Lydia puede notarlo en el tono de su voz—, cuando aparezca yo ya estaré muy lejos de aquí y tú estarás muerta.

La levanta, agarrándola por el cuello. Lydia intenta librarse de su agarre pero es inútil, Garrett la aprisiona entre el tronco de un árbol y su cuerpo. No deja de sonreír en ningún instante, pensando en la suma de dinero que vale la cabecita pelirroja de la Banshee.

Lydia nota la fría hoja del cuchillo de Garrett contra su mejilla.

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

—¿Unas últimas palabras?

_Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

—Te encontrarán, Scott no descansará hasta encontrarte. Y entonces…

—¿Y entonces qué? Le mataré, al él, a su Beta y a todos los que venga a por mí. Cobraré la recompensa y dejaré Beacon Hills atrás. Mientras tú y tus amigos os pudrís bajo tierra—Escupe, hundiendo más el cuchillo contra la piel de la chica.

—Te equivocas. Ellos te matarán a ti.

Garrett vuelve a reírse.

—Eso habrá que verlo—Separa el cuchillo de la cara de Lydia y lo baja hasta su estómago.

—Ya sabes, no es nada personal.

_LydiaLydiaLYDIA._

Lydia cierra los ojos, se acabó. Pronto se reunirá con Allison, Boyd y Aiden.

—Hasta la vista, Lydia—Susurra Garrett en su oído.

De pronto, un disparo, Garrett grita y cae al suelo, su brazo está totalmente ensangrentado. Lydia se lleva una mano al estómago, no está herida.

—Lydia—Es Parrish, corriendo hacia ella, pistola en mano—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha herido?

Lydia se deja caer contra el pecho de Parrish, quién no duda un segundo en envolverla en un protector abrazo. Garrett continúa en el suelo, dejando escapar pequeños quejidos.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Parrish le dedica una mirada extrañada.

—Recibí un mensaje con está dirección de tú móvil ¿No lo recuerdas?

Lydia frunce el ceño, no, no lo recuerda. Aunque tampoco recuerda cómo llego del instituto hasta allí.

—¡Lydia! ¡Lydia!

La pelirroja se separa de Parrish, quien aprovecha para detener a Garrett.

Kira, Scott, Stiles y Malia, llegan corriendo hacia ellos. Stiles lleva su bate en la mano, aunque lo tira al suelo antes de correr a abrazarla.

—¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien—Farfulla contra su cuello—Dios, lo siento, siento no haber respondido a tus llamadas a tiempo, estaba con Malia y…—Su voz cae—Soy un imbécil, si te hubiera pasado algo, no sabría que hacer.

La chica se separa de él y le mira, se ve increíblemente asustado.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, Parrish llegó a tiempo—Sonríe intentando tranquilizarle.

—Da igual, debería haber contestado.

—Stiles, deja de martirizarte. Tienes novia, necesitas pasar tiempo con ella, no tienes que estar pendiente de mí las veinticuatro horas, ahora tienes a alguien, lo entiendo.

—Lydia, que esté con Malia no quiere decir que deje de preocuparme por ti—Aclara, ofendido—Nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Lydia le mira, enternecida. Por un momento llegó a creer que perdería a Stiles para siempre con la llegada de Malia. Ella no había sido capaz de querer a Stiles del modo que él deseaba y la coyote, sí. Creando un enorme abismo entre ambos.

—Chicos—Es Scott, rompiendo el momento—Parrish va a llevarse a Garrett a la comisaria, deberíamos irnos—Se gira hacia Lydia—¿Estás bien? —La chica asiente.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —Pregunta Kira.

—Sí, pero dame un segundo—Antes de acercarse a Parrish, que en esos momentos está inspeccionando la herida de Garrett.

—Deberías llamar a comisaria y pedir que viniese el forense—Informa—Hay un cadáver en la casa. Y antes de que me lo preguntes de nuevo, no, no soy psíquica.

Parrish niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me sorprendo? —Le sonríe—Llamaré en cuanto llegue al coche.

Lydia le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Gracias, por salvarme la vida.

—Cuando lo necesites.

No puede evitar quedarse prendada de los cristalinos ojos del ayudante del Sheriff.

—¡Lydia! —Llama Kira.

—He de irme—Parrish asiente—Gracias de nuevo.

—Es mi trabajo. Lydia—La chica se vuelve hacia él, ignorando a Kira—quizás podríamos quedar algún día para tomar un café o algo, lejos de todos estos crímenes—Esboza una tímida sonrisa—así podrías explicarme como es que eres psíquica.

Lydia rueda los ojos.

—No soy psíquica. Pero vale, me encantaría—Se da la vuelta y regresa junto a Kira.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Pregunta su amiga mientras dejan atrás el bosque.

Lydia sonríe, aun con la conversación de Parrish en mente.

—No te preocupes, lo estaré.

* * *

**N/A:** Vuelvo con otro fic de Teen Wolf, está vez intentando plasmar un poco la cacería que tendrán que soportar los chicos con todo el tema del Benefactor.

Sobre el tema de las parejas que se puede intuir... Aclarar que yo soy más Stydia que otra cosa y aunque me pese estoy empezando a aceptar (poquito a poquito) a Stalia, que al fin de cuentas Malia no es tan mal personaje. Y luego está Parrish y esa química que tiene con Lydia ¡Vamos! que no podéis negarme que se verían muy bien juntos.

En fin ¿Me contáis que os ha parecido en un review?


End file.
